A Pika Childhood
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: A series of One-Shots about what Ash and Pikachu's lives and adventures might have been like if these best buddies had met during Ash's childhood. What kind of adventures, you ask? Read and find out.
1. A Special Surprise

Chapter 1: A Special Surprise

*I only own the ideas for this story. I don't own Pokémon or it's characters. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, KidsWB, ect. Pokémon All Rights Reserved.*

Ash woke up bright and early in the morning as he got ready for the day. However, today was a special day for Ash; Ash was turning seven years old! Ash had always had a fascination and passion for Pokémon, and as a special treat, Ash's mom said that she would take him to Professor Oak's lab to get a Pokémon of his own. Ash was so excited!

After greeting his mom and having Breakfast, Ash's mom wanted to talk with him.

"Now Ash, are you sure you want a Pokémon? Remember, a Pokémon is a lot of responsibility, and you have to be the one to talk care of it," Ash's mom said, trying to make Ash understand what he was getting into.

"I understand mom. I've been trying to learn as much as I can about how to take care of Pokémon. I promise I'll take care of it," Ash replied. Ash's mom nodded and after making sure they were ready, they drove to Professor Oak's lab. After greeting the Professor, Ash was allowed to look around while the grown ups talked.

"Professor, please tell me you have some Pokémon that are safe for Ash," Ash's mom said, concerned about her son's safety.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum. I'll make sure we find the right one," Professor Oak replied. A long time went by before Ash and his mom agreed on three Pokémon. They were A Squirtle, an Eevee, and a Bulbasuar. However, just as the professor was lining up the three Pokémon, another Pokémon caught Ash's attention.

"Hey, what about that one?" Ash asked going over to a cage with a different Pokémon in it. The Pokémon looked to be about the size of Ash's body, it was furry, yellow, had two red circles on it's cheeks, and it's tail was shaped like a lightening bolt.

"Pikachu," the Pokémon said. Professor Oak and Ash's mom went over to see the Pokémon Ash was looking at.

"Professor, what do you think about this one?" Ash's mom asked nervously. Something about the yellow Pokémon gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Hmmmm. This one isn't that comfortable around strangers, but then again, Pikachu can be shy. Let's try giving it some food," Professor Oak replied. The man then got out some food and feed the Pokémon,. After a few times, Professor Oak let both Ash and his mom feed the Pokémon.

"This Pokémon is Pikachu. They are an electric Pokémon, and are usually hard to find and train, but it can be done. All it takes is time and patience," Professor Oak explained. Pikachu gently took the food. Professor Oak then carefully let Pikachu out and let Pikachu sniff Ash and his mom.

"Pikachu," the Pokémon said sweetly as it smiled at them.

"It's cute, but isn't it dangerous? You said it was an electric type," Ash's mom commented, starting to feel nervous again.

"Yes, however, some Pikachu don't create a lot of electricity because they are either still learning how to control it. That is the case for this one. Luckily, it knows when to control it, and how much to release. He rarely shocks people, and this one is new. Surprisingly, he seems to be calm around new visitors" Professor Oak answered. Ash's mom nodded.

"Ash, how about we go outside and talk about which Pokemon you want?" Ash's mom suggested. Ash agreed and as they got up, the mother and son started walking of the lab.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, like it was confused and concerned as to why the boy and his mom were leaving.

"It's okay, Pikachu. They're just leaving-" Professor Oak said until he was interrupted.

"Pika! Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as it misunderstood the Professor's words. Pikachu didn't want this boy to leave, he liked him! Pikachu tried to get away, but Professor Oak knew this Pikachu had just met Ash and his mom. Who knows what it might do to them if it got out of hand!

"Pikachu, I'm sorry, but for now you'll just have to wait!" Professor Oak said as he tried to get the Pokémon back into it's cage. Eventually, as Pikachu kept struggling, it broke free of the Professor's grip and ran right for the boy and his mom.

"Ash! Delia! Look out!" Professor Oak called out to them. Ash and his mom turned around, and saw Pikachu running right for them!

"Ahhhhh!" Ash's mom cried out as the yellow, furry creature looked like it was going to run right at them. What happened next surprised everyone. Pikachu started to slow down, ran up to Ash, and hugged his leg. Pikachu looked back at the professor and shook it's head.

"Pikachu. Pika," the Pokémon said sadly with tears appearing in it's eyes. Everyone just stared at Pikachu.

"Well Delia, I don't know how to say this, but I think Pikachu wants to be Ash's Pokémon!" Professor Oak said dumfounded. Ash slowly knelled down and rubbed Pikachu on the head. Everyone could see how much Pikachu liked Ash, and how Ash responded back. It was clear that Pikachu wouldn't leave without Ash.

"I agree. Thank you Professor," Ash's mom said back. After doing the paperwork, Ash and his mom went home with Pikachu in the back seat.


	2. Hanging Out

Chapter 2: Hanging Out

Once Ash and his mom got home, they put Pikachu on the floor, and watched him. Pikachu looked around, curious as to where he was. Ash got his Pokémon Caring book and read about Pikachu. The good news was that they were easy to take care of, but the bad news was how much electricity they could create. Luckily, Ash felt like raising Pikachu would be a good thing.

For the next several weeks, Ash and his mom helped raise Pikachu so it knew what stuff was, what was right and wrong, how to behave right, and of course take care of Pikachu. What was different however was that Pikachu acted more like a friend rather than a pet. If it was treated like a pet, it would look at Ash or his mom as if they were crazy. Pikachu wanted to be a friend, not a pet that was trained and was told 'good boy' all the time; that just sounded weird.

Months after getting Pikachu, Ash and Delia both liked having Pikachu around. Ash and Pikachu especially were bonding really well. Ash also explained to Pikachu the idea of school, so it wouldn't be surprised if Ash left in the morning, or if he was doing homework. Ash also had to learn Pikachu's language so he could understand what Pikachu said. However, that was easier said than done. Other than that, the two new friends played, talked, and had fun together.

One night Ash and Pikachu were in Ash's room trying to figure out what to do.

"What would you like to do, Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at the yellow Pokémon. Pikachu looked around the bedroom trying to find something interesting. Eventually, they found a ball and played catch. Soon, it was time for bed and after saying goodnight, Ash got into his pajamas, and into bed with Pikachu.

*Yes, I know, it's boring, but my mind went blank. Anyways, keep reading, and please leave a review.*


	3. The Candy Jar

Chapter 3: The Candy Jar

The next day, Ash got up with Pikachu and after Breakfast went to school. For the rest of the day, Pikachu was bored out of his mind. Luckily, Ash's mom needed some help with cleaning up the house, so Pikachu went to help her. It took them about two hours, but after that the house was sparkly clean.

Ash arrived back home a few hours or so afterwards, and decided to go play with Pikachu for a while. Pikachu explained how it helped clean the house with Ash's mom. The two friends then played ball for a while until it was time for dinner. Once the three family members finished their meal, Ash went upstairs, with Pikachu following him.

"Pika Pika. Pika pi, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he walked over to the small ball that they had been playing with earlier.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I have to do my homework. I promise we'll play later buddy," Ash replied, feeling guilty that Pikachu would have to wait for him some more. Pikachu nodded and then started heading back downstairs. Suddenly, Ash's mom entered Ash's room.

"Ash, I need to go get some groceries, so would you mind staying here with Pikachu while I'm gone. I'll only be gone for an hour," Delia said. Ash and Pikachu both understood and agreed. Ash's mom smiled.

"Oh, and I left you some candy on the table in case you wanted dessert," Ash's mom said before she left.

"Thank you mom," Ash replied before continuing his homework. Once ash's mom was gone, Pikachu went downstairs to the kitchen. Ash's mom had said something about 'candy' but Pikachu had no idea what 'candy' was. Was it a Pokémon? Food? Pikachu had no idea. So, being quiet as possible, Pikachu sneaked into the kitchen and saw the candy on the table. There was a few pieces of candy for Ash, but none for Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, confused as to why he didn't get any candy. What exactly was this 'candy' Ash's mom spoke of? Pikachu suddenly noticed the jar of candy that had been left on the counter. Pikachu looked around, made sure he was alone, and went over to the candy jar.

"Pika!' Pikachu exclaimed as he saw all of the candies that were inside the jar. So many candies of different shapes, colors, sizes, and flavors filled the jar from top to bottom. Pikachu had no idea which candy to start with. He then grabbed one labeled 'chocolate' and took a small bite of it.

"Chaaaa," Pikachu said, enjoying the sweet, savory, delicious flavor. Pikachu decided that at least one more couldn't hurt, so he grabbed another candy labeled 'strawberry' and ate it. Soon, Pikachu was going through almost every piece of candy he could find. It was like a candy gold mine for the electric Pokémon. As Pikachu kept eating the candy however, he suddenly leaned in too lose to the jar, and fell in.

"Pika?" Pikachu said as it got confused by it's sudden change of surroundings. Pikachu tried to get out, but instead, just got even more stuck, caused the candy jar to fall off the counter, and land upside down with Pikachu's feet and tail being the only thing from keeping the jar from breaking. Candies of all kinds fell and surrounded Pikachu as it blindingly wondered around the kitchen with no clue as to how to get out of the jar.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as he tried to get unstuck from the jar, but with little success. Pikachu tried and tried again, but couldn't get out. Pikachu the only one who could help him now was Ash.

Pika! Pikachu! Pika pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu called out desperately. Luckily, Ash had just finished his homework and was now washing his hands when he heard Pikachu crying for help.

"Pikachu? Pikachu?! Pikachu are you alright?" Ash called out as he went downstairs, and into the kitchen to find his friend. Ash was surprised when he saw Pikachu's feet and tail sticking out of the upside down candy jar, walking around. Ash had no idea whether to laugh or be concerned. Ash knew his mom had told them that they could have some candy, but not the whole jar!

"Pikachu? What are you doing?" Ash asked as he went to grab the candy jar, while trying not to laugh. Ash pulled and pulled to try and get Pikachu free, but it was harder than it looked. Eventually, with several more pulls, Pikachu popped out of the jar, and was free. After checking to make sure his Pokémon was okay, the two friends smiled.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged Pikachu happy that he was okay.

Pika pi!" Pikachu replied, hugging Ash back. Once they separated from the hug, they noticed the mess of candies spread out everywhere!

"Pikachu, what were you doing with the candy jar? Were you trying to get some pieces of candy to eat?" Ash asked suspiciously. Pikachu's ears went down ad he blushed.

"Pika pika. Pi pi. Pikachu," Pikachu explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it looks like the candy got you, huh buddy?" Ash said as Pikachu nodded with a goofy smile on it's face. Ash and Pikachu then cleaned up the mess, put the jar back on the counter and sat down at the dinner table. AS Ash put the jar back though, he noticed some pieces of candy were missing.

"Pikachu... How much candy did you eat?" Ash asked cautiously. Pikachu then shoed Ash the candy wrappers that had been left behind, Ash looked up in his book to see if eating candy was dangerous. Luckily, Pikachu was in no danger of eating any of the candy that it had ate. Pikachu decided to stop eating and after Ash ate his dessert, the two friends hung out and played. Unfortunately, Pikachu got a little bit of a sugar rush and kept running around the room like it was full of excitement and energy.

Ash's mom arrived home shortly afterwards, and Ash explained what had happened. Ash's mom wasn't happy to hear about all of the candy Pikachu had eaten, but was happy that they both were safe. After hanging out a little more, it was time for bed. Ash and Pikachu then fell asleep happy that Pikachu was no longer stuck in a candy jar.


	4. Ketchup

Chapter 4:

*This chapter was inspired by the Pokémon fan's theory of Pikachu's love for ketchup. I hope you enjoy it.*

The next day, Ash and Pikachu hung out as usual, and had some fun. They talked, played, and Ash also tried to understand some of Pikachu's Pokémon speaking. Overall, the day was great. That is, until after dinner.

After the kitchen was cleaned after dinner, the only thing that was left to put away was the ketchup bottle. Ash's mom was doing chores, Ash was in his bedroom, and Pikachu was in the kitchen.

Pikachu jumped up onto the table as he stared at the red bottle. Pikachu had never tasted ketchup before, and he wondered if it was good or not. Pikachu looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and after seeing that nobody was around, Pikachu opened up the small lid on the top of the bottle, squeezed the bottle, and licked the red stuff inside. Suddenly, Pikachu's eyes were lit up with amazement, and there was a smile on his face.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu said, as he continued to lick the ketchup from the bottle, and savor the delicious taste. The ketchup tasted like a long-lost friend that Pikachu had just met. Pikachu loved the taste of ketchup. Pikachu liked it so much, that he started to hug the ketchup bottle. It was his new best friend.

Suddenly, Pikachu heard footsteps. Thinking fast, Pikachu closed the lid, and went to put the ketchup bottle where it belonged. Pikachu just finished putting it away when Ash came walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Pikachu. What are you doing?" Ash asked the furry, yellow Pokémon.

"Pika pika. Pika pi pika," Pikachu replied as he tried to explain that he put the ketchup away in the kitchen. Ash understood, and for the rest of the night, the two friends played together.

That night, as Ash and Pikachu went to bed, Pikachu dreamed about tasting the ketchup, and about his new favorite food that was also his new best friend.


	5. Clothesline Helpers

Chapter 5:

It was a nice sunny day as Delia was taking down laundry from the clothesline while Ash and Pikachu ran around playing like two goofballs. Delia smiled seeing her seven-year-old son giggle and chase the little electric Pokemon; Ash and Pikachu really had become close friends. Soon, Delia had gotten all of the laundry down except for the bed sheets.

"Hey Ash! Pikachu! Could you two please come help me get the bed sheets down from the clothesline?" Delia asked kindly.

"Yes mom. Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran over to the clothesline to help out. Luckily, Ash had a plan to get the sheets down, and when he asked his mom if he and Pikachu could try it, Delia agreed.

"Just be careful Ash and Pikachu. You don't want the sheets to fall on top of you while you're taking them down! I'll be right back," Delia commented as she left with the basket of laundry that she already had gotten down.

"Mom's right, Pikachu. We better be careful or if the sheets fall on top of us who knows what will happen!" Ash said to his Pikachu as the yellow Pokemon giggled. Ash then grabbed Pikachu and put him on his head.

"Okay buddy, try to balance on the clothesline thread. Once you get to the clothespins, unhook them, and I'll pull the sheet down. Then we'll just do that for all of the sheets until we're done," Ash explained.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied happily before jumping up onto the clothesline thread and trying to keep his balance. Once Pikachu was balanced, he carefully went over to the clothespins holding the first sheet, and unhooked them. Ash then pulled the sheet down and put it in the second laundry basket that was next to him before moving on. This plan continued to work until Pikachu accidentally lost his footing and started to fall. Thinking quick though, Pikachu grabbed the hanging bed sheet and held on tight.

"Pikachu! Don't worry buddy, I'm right here! I'll catch you if you fall!" Ash exclaimed, holding his arms out to catch Pikachu in case he fell.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied back, understanding what Ash said. Suddenly, the white bed sheet began to slip from the thread it was on.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he felt himself get lower and lower as he held onto the sheet. Then, without warning, the sheet slid right off the clothesline thread, and taking Pikachu with it.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as he fell. Within seconds, Pikachu landed in Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out giving his buddy a hug.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu responded hugging Ash back. Then suddenly, the white bed sheet fell down and landed right on top of Ash and Pikachu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get us out of here!" Ash cried out struggling to get out.

"Pikapi! Pi Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he too tried to get out from under the bed sheet, but was unable to see anything. Just then, Delia came back outside and saw the two sheet covered buddies.

"Oh my goodness! Ash! Pikachu! My boys!" Delia cried out as she ran over to help the trainer and Pokemon out of the bed sheet. Once the bed sheet was taken off, Ash and Pikachu could finally see again. They both saw Delia and smiled.

"Mom!" Ash cried out giving his mom a hug. Pikachu did the same and she hugged them both. After a minute of hugging, they separated.

"Ash, Pikachu, what happened? How did you two get stuck under the sheet?" Delia asked concerned.

"Well, as we were taking the sheets down, Pikachu lost his footing and before he fell, he grabbed the bed sheet for support. The sheet slid off the thread though, so after I caught Pikachu and hugged him, the bed sheet fell on top of us and we got stuck. Sorry mom," Ash explained.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added, also apologizing.

"That's okay sweetie. It was an accident. How about you and Pikachu go play inside while I take the rest of the sheets down. Besides, it looks like you only had three sheets left," Delia commented looking at the clothesline.

"Thank you mom," Ash replied back before he and Pikachu both gave her another hug. After they stopped hugging, Ash and Pikachu went to go play some more. Delia watched them and sighed happily.

"Those two and their wild ideas. They try to take down some bed sheets and I find them looking like ghosts. I wonder what they will think of next," Delia told herself as she turned her attention back to the clothesline.


	6. Dreaming of Tomorrow

Chapter 6:

The sun shined through the window as Ash started to wake up slowly. Ash yawned, stretched, and then looked over to the sleeping Pokemon next to him in bed. Pikachu was sleeping peaceful in bed next to Ash under the sheets. Ash smiled as he stared at his best buddy sleeping. Pikachu was the best friend that Ash could ever have, and Pikachu treated Ash the same way.

Pikachu then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ash before smiling. Ash smiled back. The two buddies just stared at each other, enjoying each others company.

"Good morning Pikachu," Ash said as he waited to see how Pikachu would respond.

"Pika pika. Pikachu pikapi," Pikachu replied back kindly. Ash then lied down on the bed next to Pikachu and gently pet Pikachu's fur. Pikachu smiled, and got closer to Ash enjoying the attention. Soon, Ash grabbed Pikachu in his arms and hugged him. Pikachu hugged back.

"It's so nice that we get to hang out Pikachu," Ash said as he hugged his buddy. Pikachu just smiled and kept hugging Ash. Soon, Ash pulled the covers back over him and Pikachu as they both continued to lie in bed, enjoying each others hug.

"Thank you, Pikachu. I love you buddy," Ash whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika pika. Pi pika Pikachu," Pikachu replied back happily. Ash hugged Pikachu one last time before saying:

"Thank you buddy. Now come on! Let's go have Breakfast," Ash said before he and Pikachu got out of the bed sheets, off the bed, and headed downstairs for Breakfast.

BLIIIIIIINNNGGG! sounded the alarm clock next to Ash's bed as he woke up with a jolt. Ash looked around and quickly turned his alarm clock off. The sun was just starting to shine in the sky, and Ash's clock read 7:00AM. Ash sighed as he looked over at Pikachu sleeping next to him under the sheets.

"I can't believe it was just a dream. I thought for sure Pikachu and I were awake and were about to head down to Breakfast! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait," Ash whispered to himself before lying down in bed again. Soon he fell asleep and after a few hours, he and Pikachu woke up and headed down to Breakfast together.

This time, everything was real, and not a dream.


	7. Cooking with Flour

Chapter 7: Cooking with Flour

It was a nice day as Delia, Ash, and Pikachu were all in the kitchen cooking chocolate chip cookies. Ash and Pikachu were helping Delia with ingredients while Delia did the cooking. They were pretty much almost done; they just needed the flour.

"Ash, could you and Pikachu please get me the flour?" Delia asked kindly.

"Sure mom. Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said as he started to look for the flour. Pikachu joined in the search too. It took a little while, but soon, Pikachu was able to find the flour bag, and opened it. While leaning over the flour bag however, Pikachu accidentally fell in, getting covered in the white flour. Ash located the flour bag and pointed to it.

"Thank you Ash," Delia replied before grabbing the flour bag and starting to pour the flour in. From inside of the bag, Pikachu could see the flour being poured into the bowl with the other ingredients... And he was next! Pikachu quickly and quietly tried to run to the back of the bag, but that was easier said than done. Once Delia was done with the flour, she went to put it back, but noticed it was still heavy. She then set the bag down and reached inside. Just as she was about to touch the flour however, two white, pointy ears popped up out of the flour!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Delia shrieked as she jumped back in surprise. As Delia and Ash watched the ears move however, it didn't take long before Pikachu popped his head out of the flour and looked at Ash and his mom.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed before slowly and carefully pulling his Pokemon buddy out of the flour. He then turned towards his mom.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know Pikachu was in there," Ash explained.

"Pikachu, pika pika," Pikachu added, feeling bad about the mess it made.

"It's okay sweetie. Oh Pikachu, you're all covered in flour!" Delia replied before she burst out laughing at how adorable and silly Pikachu looked covered in flour. Ash couldn't help but smile at Pikachu too; he looked as white as a ghost. After putting the mixed ingredients on a pan, she put the cookies in the oven to bake.

"Well Ash, you better give Pikachu a bath. You two can have your cookies after.

"Yes mom. Come on Pikachu," Ash said as he took Pikachu upstairs and into the bathroom. After a nice long bath, and some time to dry off, Pikachu was all clean and soft again. The two buddies then went downstairs to have their cookie before hanging out some more and eventually going to bed.


End file.
